thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkus Fusion Dragonoid
Darkus Fusion Dragonoid also known as Black Drago is the Guardian Bakugan of Caroll-Ann-Audrey0770 and an evolution of Darkus Titanium Dragonoid. He ressembles to Drago, he's a Baku Sky Raider and he's Drago's twin brother. Description Darkus Fusion Dragonoid is the first Baku Sky Raider to evolve from the legendary Dragonoid line. His razor sharp wings and infamous horn give him tenacious attack, when he leaps into battle. Only the bravest opponents can measure up to the combined ruthlessness and courage of Fusion Dragonoid. He is the evolution of Darkus Titanium Dragonoid. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He appeared in The Final Takedown, when he and Titanium Dragonoid evolved due to the Gate and Key. He and Fusion Dragonoid then defeats the Evolved Razenoid and returns to Earth with Caroll-Ann-Audrey0770 and Dan after Mag Mel and Evolved Razenoid perish. He reappeared in Evil Arrival, where he encouraged Dan and Drago fought against Coredegon's evil Mechtogan and was surprised when Dan and Drago summoned Dragonoid Destroyer. He appeared in Wiseman Cometh ''with Dan and Drago and battled against the Nonet Bakugan. In ''Mysterious Bond, He, Drago and Reptak used Doomtronic during battle against Kodokor, Betadron and Mutabrid. The Nonets then combined, thus debuting Gliderak.Darkus Fusion Dragonoid, Fusion Dragonoid, Subterra Reptak and Reptak then combined, forming Aeroblitz and won the brawl. He briefly appeared with Caroll-Ann-Audrey0770, Dan and Drago in Combination Impossible. He fought Betadron with the help of Drago in Enemy Allies and defeated Mechtavius Destroyer using Defendtrix. He fought Spatterix and Stronk with Caroll-Ann-Audrey0770, Dan and Drago in Battle for Bakugan Land along with Reptak and defeated Scorptak using Defendtrix and Combustoid. In Gunz Blazing, he assist Subterra Reptak, Fusion Dragonoid Reptak by counterattacking Tremblar using Dragonoid Destroyer's jumping attack. In Battle Suit Bash, he encouraged Drago to fought against Betadron with Combustoid using Defendtrix. He later used the E.M.P.S. cannon to disable his Batttle Suit. In Countdown to Doomsday, he watched Drago summoned Dragonoid Destroyer and countered with the Jumping Attack and Combinations, but they lost to Wiseman that cause Black Drago to be angered. In The Eve of Extermination, he, Subterra Reptak, Drago and Reptak combined into Aeroblitz to fight Mechtavius Destroyer alongside Betakor, and Magmanfury, who summoned Flytris and Thorak and won. In Jump to Victory, He encouraged Drago who summoned Dragonoid Destroyer after he and Reptak got defeated by Volkaos, and eventually won with help from Runo and Aerogan. In Enemy Infiltration, he was shocked that Drago fought against the fully resurrected Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor as Aeroblitz alongside Betakor and Magmafury, but lost. In Gunz Lives, he was shocked that Drago used Defendtrix to fight Gliderak until Wiseman reveals himself to be Coredegon, who defeats them all of the Brawlers' Bakugan in one strike. In Evil Evolution, he was angered that Drago fought against Mechtavius Destroyer using Dragonoid Destroyer alongside Duomechtra, Magmafury and Betakor, but lost and was banished to the Doom Dimension alongside Dan and the other Brawlers after Gunz arrived with the Nonets, he decided to go to the Doom Dimension with Caroll-Ann-Audrey0770. In Evil vs. Evil, he was angered that Drago attempted to open a portal to get Brawlers and himself out of the Doom Dimension, but failed. In Doom Dimension Throwdown, he encouraged Drago who battled Betadron and won. In Blast from the Past, he, Drago, Caroll-Ann and the Brawlers, and the remaining Nonets travel through the current of time, and discover that the Bakugan City and New Vestroia had been destroyed by Mechtavius Destroyer in their present time. He also saw the flashback of himself, Caroll-Ann, Drago and Dan back when they were brawling. Then with Worton and Betadron's sacrifice, he and the Brawlers locate Mechtavius Destroyer on the Volcano Island. In The Beginning of the End, he used the Darkus Defendrix and Drago and the Brawlers fought against Mechtavius Destroyer. He is surprised that Drago combines with Reptak to form Aeroblitz but was defeated easily, then summoned Dragonoid Destroyer to continue fighting. In End of the Line, he, Caroll-Ann, Drago, Dan, and Dragonoid Destroyer defeat Mechtavius Destroyer. Then, Drago , Black Drago and Dan meet Genesis Dragonoid, and talk about their past and the Nonets. Afterwards, Drago, Black Drago and Dan return to the final round of the tournament and wins against Reptak. Finally, Dan and Drago, Black Drago and Caroll-Ann decide to go off on a journey, and leave their friends behind so they can rise to their level. ;Ability Cards *'Dark Dragon Thrasher' (Dark Dragon Trasher/ Dark Dragon Crasher) *'Dark Dragon Spur' *''' Dark Dragon Exploder''' *'Dark Dragon NR Gear' (Dragon Energy) *'Dark Fusion Shield' (Saber Shield) *'Dark Dragon Over Cannon' *'Dark Dragon Astral': Adds 500 Gs to Darkus Fusion Dragonoid. *'Dark Dragon Eternal Force' *'Dark Hyper Drive' *'Dark Dragon Blade' *'Dark Dragon Tornado': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Darkus Fusion Dragonoid . Darkus Fusion Dragonoid.png|Darkus Fusion Dragonoid ultimate_darkus_bakugan_by_rollster911-d4fioam.jpg|Darkus Fusion Dragonoid fusion_dragonoid_by_caroll_ann-d5zpbx6.jpg|Caroll-Ann holds her Black Drago 393px-383340_237980209599792_100001634457693_670887_356724092_n.jpg mArnRnVMGoKQ-apia96VAzQ.jpg Category:Dragonoid Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan